


CoraBell family

by Violet_violence



Series: Corazon week works [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fanart, i hate drawing hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_violence/pseuds/Violet_violence
Summary: A drawing I started back in February for Corazon week's Valentine's thing. Just finished it.
Relationships: Bell-mère/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: Corazon week works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822627
Kudos: 10





	CoraBell family

~

I need a better colored pencil selection at my house, I resorted to using crayon and marker too.


End file.
